Hanafubuki : Falling Cherry Blossoms
by Shiki
Summary: Every spring, the petals of the sakura blossom and fall without hesitation, blanketing the ground in soft pink snow. Seasons come and go, bringing with them change...but always, the steps of the hitokiri continue on.
1. Banryoku

Disclaimer 

This story involves Himura Kenshin, the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki. Kenshin and any other characters related to the anime and manga of "Rurouni Kenshin" are all copyrighted to Watsuki-san alone and I claim no rights herein. This story is only for entertainment purposes. The character Hiko and Himeko is copyrighted to myself, and I do claim all rights to her. Now with the disclaimer out of the way...I present... 

Hanafubuki 

* * *

Banryoku - Myriad Green Leaves 

It was at a crucial moment in history that a young boy was found by the master swordsman Seijuro Hiko. The boy's hair was a fiery red, matching the ambition and determination that blazed in his strangely haunted violet eyes. This steel was forged from fires of sorrow and rage at the loss of the only family he had known...and his failure to protect them from harm.   
Hiko took him in as his student, strengthening him and passing on to him the skills and deadly precision of the Hiten-Mitsurugi-jutsu. Eventually, however, the flames of the boy's heart grew stronger and his desire to protect overcame him, turning him away from his master and to the life of the hitokiri...assassin. His skill in battoujutsu was unparalleled and he became known through the lands as... 

Himura Kenshin...the Battousai. 


	2. Harusaki

Harusaki - Beginning of Spring 

"Papaaa! Matteeee!!" A small girl rushed headlong into the crowd of bustling people, searching for the soft blue of her father's hakama. Once it was in her sights, she reached out her small hand, clutching her fingers around the stiff fabric, pulling herself close to the powerfully muscled thigh hidden beneath. A large hand reached down, lacing its fingers into her soft hair, that had fallen free from its ribbon.  
"You've lost your hairbinding again, aijou." Her father smiled down at her with tenderness and protective caution. "Because you were walking too fast for me to keep up..." The little girl pouted directly back to him, still clinging to him as if she would be swept away in the current of the marketplace. That worry was erased when her father's arms reached down, pulling her up as easily as one would pick up a leaf, hefting her to one shoulder, lifting her vision above the crowd. He laughed as she squealed and giggled in delight, clapping her hands, unafraid and trusting completely that he wouldn't dare let her go.  
Her dark hair bounced and swayed as he carried her through the marketplace, her large dark eyes flicking here and there, drinking in the sights and sounds like a thirsty man at a desert oasis. The smells as well were a wonder to her, and her father would often indulge her if she wished to snack on something. There were many things that would tease her...the candied ginger, the daifuku...the sweetened rice balls...  
But something else caught her eye at that point. A small group of people...a few men hauling a small cart, several women...and a small child.  
It caught the attention of more people than the small girl, some shifting away quietly. The crowd softened its normally grand voice as they passed through the streets, and the girl's father halted his movement, her arms wrapping around his head for support, her hands resting against his forehead. Her dark eyes stared down at the child, whom she identified as a little boy.  
His hand was held tightly by a young woman, and his violet eyes scanned the crowd quietly, being caught eventually in the gaze of the girl atop her father's shoulder. It shocked her briefly, but her childlike nature soon took over, her hand lifting from her father's forehead and waving happily to the boy, a smile curving her rosebud lips. The boy blinked in surprise, and she could tell that a smile tugged hopefully at the corner of his lips, but it was never brought to life, as he turned his gaze to the ground in front of him. Before he passed completely out of sight, however, she noticed him look over his shoulder again at her.  
"Who were they, Papa?" The girl asked, curiosity lacing her voice. Her father stood watching for a little while, then turned, his hand bracing against her side. "Travelers, aijou. Only travelers." 


	3. Shoshun

Shoshun - Early Spring 

"The cherry blossoms will be beautiful this year." A silken obi was being wrapped firmly about the waist of the young girl who had once chased her father through the busy marketplace. She had grown as beautiful as the sakura themselves, her skin as fair as their petals and equally soft. Her form was petite, her hands thin and graceful. She was the jewel of her father's eye, and even though he would have no son to carry on his family name, he believed that she would keep it in full remembrance of any who saw her. She would be known always as the daughter of Kagami Touji.  
Her father had become a member of the Shinsengumi, the sharp sword of the Tokugawa Shogunate who kept the peace in the city-states. She was glowingly proud of her father and the wisdom and power that he held. He was glowingly proud of her beauty and strong mind.  
"None will match the beauty of my otome...they wilt to nothing at her appearance." His strong voice carried through the room as he stepped through the thin door, his shoes discarded outside. His blades were pulled carefully from his obi and set aside as well as his daughter approached him, followed closely by her handmaids as they bound her thick obi. "You flatter me far too much, jifu. I hope they will not wilt at my approach, then I could not enjoy them with you."  
"Aijou...gomen nasai..." The father looked regretful instantly as he paused in taking his overcoat off. "I won't be able to join you for the festival this year." He seemed loath to inform her, and the reason was apparent when her dark eyes drew slightly, her smile disappearing. "Papa...but...we always attend the festival together...why must it change now?" Her handmaids disappeared as soon as their task was finished. It was not their place to be present when father and daughter were speaking intimately with one another.  
His large hand enclosed hers, pulling gently as he sat down on the tatami quietly, pulling her against him, holding her as he always had. "I know that it disappoints you, and you must know it is difficult for me as well.especially when this is such an important year for you." His roughened fingertips brushed against her soft cheek into her silken hair. "I have so many new responsibilities myself, and a danger is approaching day by day."  
"Danger?" The thought scared her instantly. Thoughts of losing him raced through her mind a split second before his fingers again awakened her, cupping her cheek as his lips brushed her forehead. "Worry not, my aijou. It's another simple uprising...it will be over soon. We will return to life as normal in no time at all. Peace will reign in the land for many thousands of years. You will marry and bear children and live a calm life as you should be able to. I am proud of your strength and courage...never forget."  
"I will never forget, Papa..." His lips touched to both of her cheeks, his arms circling her in a firm hug before helping her stand again. "Come, we will travel to the marketplace together. Bind your hair." He smiled to her, his fingers cupping her shoulder and offering an affectionate squeeze before he retreated to prepare himself, carrying his swords with him. 

She had never grown tired of this marketplace, even if she grew to know possibly every single person here. By proper upbringing, she never directly spoke to the men, unless they had greeted her father first and then spoken to her. Even then she was quiet and demure, as a woman should be, sticking close to her father.  
"How were you able to escape patrol today, Papa? You've got the sharpest eyes of the group." The words were said with grand pride that she couldn't hide even if she wished to. Her father released a hearty, happy laugh. "My eyesight isn't quite what it used to be. Hajime is with the unit today. He's quite good himself."  
She knew a great deal of the Shinsengumi, the contact even going so far as to having her father invite them to his home for dinner. They were always polite and friendly to her, and because of her insistence to her father, she often trained with them, learning the art of the sword and gaining a better respect for herself, and for what her father did.  
She still hadn't been able to defeat her father in a duel, but she continued with the determination that she would one day best him. She knew her growing ability would make him feel better about the lack of a son in his family. The only drawback was that she would never be able to battle in the Shinsengumi or in an army in the style that she was learning.  
In any case, it didn't matter. He was proud of her and her skill. He remembered that as a child she would often mimic him with sticks or branches when she would watch him practice in their small gardens. Her dark eyes would flicker back and forth between him and her own "sword", in an attempt to memorize and copy every movement he would make. The thought still made him smile to that very day...the image of her, with her beautiful hair bound tightly in a ribbon, battling the air for supremacy.  
And now, she was grown, ready in all respects to become the beautiful and obedient wife to a suitable and honorable man. He knew it would break his heart to give her away. She reminded him very much of her mother. The way that she would look at her future husband would be the same way that her mother had looked at him...with an undying love and promise to be his strength and support. His train of thought made him unconsciously pull her closer.  
Even with the protective squeeze of her father, she found her attention caught steadily by a young man wandering through the crowd of people. He was short, which meant that he was still young, possibly near her age...but he stood out inexorably because of his beautiful hair. Red hair that caught the sunlight in a way that made it seem as if fire were licking each and every silky strand. His face was smooth, his lips calm, and his eyes were just as brilliant as his hair, their irises a soft violet color. His body was toned and healthy, and the swords bound in his obi were the reason, no doubt.  
The sight of him had stunned her, and she didn't wake from the trance until her father's hand waved in front of her face, his own leaning near hers to whisper to her. "Has the eye of my aijou been caught by another man?" His words made her cheeks dust pink, and then red. "I-iie! I was just...watching one of the merchants.." "Sou ka..." Her father smiled and continued on his way, leaving her to trail, her eyes wandering in attempt to find another trace of the man she had seen. 


	4. Hanagumori

Hanagumori - Hazy Weather in Spring 

Soft hands wrapped about the thick handle of the wooden bokken, slender arms steady as the tip of the weapon faced off silently against another of its kind. Small feet, encased in thick socks shifted and steadied on the ground, light blue hakama sweeping around feminine ankles. Her torso was encased in a gi of white, long dark strands of hair wrapped in looped ribbon at the crown of her head. Almond shaped eyes stared cautiously at her opponent, taking heed of even the most minute of muscle twitches in the sinewy body.  
In similar fashion, thin eyes narrowed upon her form as well, much larger hands encasing his own weapon. Long strands of black fell into his face, occasionally shifted by a calm outlet of breath from his lips. Much different from her stance, however, his body remained straight, his back arched slightly, relaxed but ready.  
A firm tap of bokken, and feet began shifting in elaborate footwork, socks whispering against the mats of the practice arena. Their movements were all but matched to one another, and despite her smaller, lithe form, she held no advantage over him. The same with he. He was larger, more able to use brute force against her...but how can one use brute force if contact is never made with the opponent? It was the weapons only that made contact...parry, dodge, thrust, slash...each movement counteracted by another.  
He could not help but admire the strength and determination that accompanied her every step, her dark eyes ever focused, her form relaxed and elegant...and dangerous. Her father was teaching her very well, and she could very easily match most of those that he fought alongside in the Shinsengumi.  
She was not without flaw, however, as truly no swordsman could ever be. Keen eyes caught a break in stance, even for the single space of a heartbeat, and he took the opportunity. His bokken vibrated with force as he pushed it along the faux blade of her own. His hand left the hilt and pressed firmly against her breastplate.  
Such force behind the blow! The very breath in her lungs left in an instant, a faint wince of pain flickering over her features before her back met the wall, and his bokken crossed again with hers, pinning her own weapon against her neck.  
"Subarashii." A somewhat pleased smile curved his lips for a moment, before he released her, allowing her to bend slightly, her own hand rubbing against her chest, as she fought to regain the oxygen that had fled from her lungs. Her mind swam as well, quelled after a brief shake of her head. A bow of respect was served to him, as well as an assent to defeat.  
"Excellent, indeed, Saitou-san." He was usually known to her only as Hajime, his surname, but in the years that she had known him, it soon became to unfamiliar for a friend such as he. She gathered the bokken, bowing again slightly before stepping quietly along the mats to the other side of the room, where an array of weapons were displayed.  
"It was certainly one of our better battles, was it not?" As she turned back to him, neither of them could help but note the slight discomfort that hung in the air. His feet moved him silently to her, fingers rough from years of training brushing against the porcelain smooth skin of the young girl's cheek. "So nervous, Himeko-chan.."  
His fingers were brushed away, her own smaller hand taking its place as her cheeks grew red. "Please do not call me that, Saitou-san.." The man respectfully allowed his hand to drop, bowing to her very slightly. "As you wish, Himeko-san. Though you are most certainly deserving of the endearment."  
"I must take care of a few things before I accompany my father. If you will please tell him I will join him soon?" The girl bowed to him, her cheeks still burning from his touch.  
"Of course, Himeko-san." He bowed in return, then turned to walk away. She lingered only for a moment, then retreating to the bathhouse to bathe and change into her kimono. 

"Hajime-san." The deep voice of Kagami Touji greeted the narrow-eyed man as he knelt and bowed in the doorway. "Konban wa, Kagami-san." The greeting was returned, as a faintly wrinkled hand motioned across the table. "Join me for a bit of sake, if you would." A signal to a young serving girl clad in a kimono, who ducked out of the room to fetch the desired drink.  
"Arigatou, Kagami-san. I think perhaps I will." The tall man stood finally, padding barefoot across the floormats, settling into a lotus across from the man. "The sparring was productive, I take it?" The elder male gave a hearty smile to the younger, papers of business set aside for the moment. "Hai, she is doing quite well. Her sensei has granted her a superb skill."  
"Aa, on the contrary. The skill was already present, I simply have given her the tools with which to express it. Did she win?" A somewhat bushy brow rose, amusement sparkling in still-keen eyes.  
"Iie, I'm afraid she did not, this time. I do not doubt that she could if she truly attempted it." "You think she is holding back then?" A pause settled as the young servant girl returned with a tray of fresh, steaming sake, carefully offering them cups and filling them as they were held to her. "Hai, she often does, I'm afraid. Even so...she is formidable. A wonderful young woman." "Hm." Nodding briefly followed his statement, as Touji listened quietly. "She has grown into quite the lovely flower, hasn't she?"  
Saitou took a silent sip of the strong wine, savoring for a moment before lifting his always narrowed gaze to the man. "Hai...she has. Which brings me...to the question of the evening."  
"Ooh? Am I to take this as good news or bad?" Saitou chuckled softly, setting the small cup down on the table in front of him. "Good...I hope." He leveled the older man with his gaze, bracing both hands against the table. "..I wish to ask for Himeko's hand in marriage."  
A stunned expression crossed Touji's face, his dark eyes staring at Saitou in slight disbelief at first. And then...he began laughing...loud and heartily. He stood from his seated position, reaching across the small table to grasp Saitou's shoulder heavily and haul him up as well. "That is most -certainly- good news, Hajime-san! I am ecstatic to hear you request it."  
Saitou's expression melted into a pleased smile as he patted the arm of the man. "Subarashii. I am glad to hear you agree." "I'm sure Himeko will be overjoyed at the news."  
"What news?" The young girl was suddenly there, her dark hair tied up in its normal winding style, equally dark eyes focusing on the two men. Saitou bowed to her father and then to her quietly. "I will take my leave now...to allow you to discuss..things." Touji bowed in return. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Hajime-san. We will grant your answer soon."  
Himeko glanced quickly between both of them, a confused expression wrinkling her brow faintly. "What were you two talking about, Papa?" She was motioned nearer by her father, her fingers drawing the folds of her kimono about her knees as she settled quietly on a tatami mat beside him.  
"I have a question to ask." The old man was somewhat quiet as he began, his wrinkled, slanted eyes focusing on her, to gauge her expressions as they spoke. "What do you think...or feel about Hajime-san?"  
The girl shifted slightly, but didn't look uncomfortable. It was a positive thing to him. Her shoulders did not tighten, and her eyes were still focused when she spoke to him. "..Ano...he is an excellent fighter...his sword-skills are wonderful.." She was interrupted by a motion of her father's hand. "Iie, Himeko..I mean how do you feel about -him-...not his skill."  
This time, she did seem to take a faint discomfort in her shift. "..Eeto...He is..." She blinked slowly. "..I suppose he is pleasant to be around. He is somewhat quiet, which I actually like." She paused, twisting her lips into a purse. "Eeto...I seem to get along with him fairly well, at least." She glanced up once more at her father, as if she was now the one that needed to gauge his reaction.  
Her father only smiled and lifted his large hand to pat her cheek gently. "There is no delicate way to introduce the plan, really." The girl raised a brow faintly in a skeptical manner. "What plan?" His hand dropped to hers, tapping the back of her hand calmly in her lap. "Hajime-san has asked that you become his bride."  
Shock painted over her features swiftly, her skin nearly draining of color save the red in her cheeks. "..Kekkon..?" Her father's face was practically aglow at the prospect of his daughter marrying. "I know that it is unusual that I propose an arranged marriage, but...I am not getting any younger, aijou. I wish to see that you will be well protected should I pass..and I also wish to see grandchildren before I am too old to enjoy them." His words only made her flush worsen, her hand lifting to rub at one of the inflamed cheeks. She said nothing in response, still too surprised.  
"Please...all I ask is that you consider it, aijou. You would make Hajime-san an extremely lovely wife. I think that you two would be happy and productive." The girl looked to him once more, a soft sigh relaxing her shoulders at the sight of happiness on his face. He stood, his hands gripping her shoulders carefully to lift her from her position. "..Hai. I'll consider it, Papa..." In the back of her mind rested the words '..If only for you.' 


	5. Haruichiban

Haruichiban - First Storm of Spring 

Smoke wafted lightly from the open reservoir of a pipe, lips tugging at the narrow end to draw the taste of the sweet tobacco into his mouth and lungs. The remaining smoke was exhaled only after his lips left the thin mouthpeice, setting the pipe down on a low table in front of him carefully, being certain not to damage any papers with the ash, or to start a fire. Silvery brows drew close above his eyes...eyes that were still keen despite his years. His voice rumbled deep in his chest, dark eyes flicking up towards his companion.  
Both were similarly dressed...hakama and gi, with finely made overcoats of light blue, the hems trimmed with triangular shapes of white at the wrist and thigh area. The elder of the two leaned forward slightly as he spoke quietly to his younger counterpart. Their words would barely have been audible if not for the small room.  
"I do understand what he means to do, in a way. But it seems much too rash to me. We are supposed to be concentrating solely on our mission...to rid our land of evil."  
"Aku soku zan, hai. They believe that these magistrates are blocking our ultimate path in fulfilling our mission."  
"But that doesn't make sense. Whatever plans they have made in secret, it has not affected the well-being of our fellow citizens. We cannot act purely on a whim that may just be something falsely heard or spoken. Even they must admit that the informant had most questionable qualities."  
"Hai, Touji-san." The younger man sighed lightly. "But for now, we must trust their words and follow through on the mission. This is all the information that we have."  
"...I cannot accept that path, Saitou-san. We should attempt to find more than we have. If we jeopardize the safety and possible peace of our future, then all that we have striven to accomplish within the Shinsengumi will be for naught. Tell them that my unit will not aid in this endeavor until they can provide more reliable proof."  
The dark-haired young man bowed, his bound hair showering over his shoulder with the motion. "Hai, Touji-san." Upon being dismissed by the older man, he stood, gathering his weapons and shoes from the door. "I will bring their answer swiftly." His form retreated through the door, the older man leaning back slightly, lifting the pipe again to his mouth, blowing more smoke through his lips. "I fear, my aijou...things may become more difficult in our lives very soon." 

"Aaa, Himeko-san! Suteki da, ne?"  
Small, delicate hands ran over the intricate embroidery on the white kimono that was displayed in front of a young girl. Clad in a simple kimono, her hair bound elaborately, as it always was, her dark eyes examined the fabric just as her fingers did. "Hai, Shiko-chan...it is." The slightly taller girl smiled to her companion and handmaiden as they perused over the gown. "I don't know how on earth I'm actually going to be able to wear it, though. Have you felt how heavy even just the sleeves are? And so many layers. I'll feel like a dumpling in a steamer."  
Both of the girls giggled, even as the screened door slid open behind them. The young girl known as Shiko bowed, causing Himeko to turn, looking at the broad frame standing in the doorway. "Okaeri nasai, Papa." The girl smiled in adoration, as her father stepped forward after discarding his shoes. His arms circled her gently, almost hiding her small frame completely within his. "Arigatou, aijou. Oaa...what have we here? Is this the one you chose?" A slightly roughened hand reached out, touching the silk of the kimono.  
"Hai, Papa...isn't it lovely?" The girl smiled as the man looked to her again and placed a soft kiss against her forehead. "Not as lovely as you will make it when you wear it. You've no clue how pleased I am that you accepted Saitou's proposal."  
The girl's smile faded the tiniest hint, though if he noticed, he said nothing. In any case, she attempted to conceal it, smiling again. "I have some idea, at least. Shiko-chan...will you make tea for us?" Her dark eyes left her father briefly, looking to her handmaid, who bowed demurely. "Hai, Himeko-san." She smiled and left to fulfill the request.  
"How have you been, as of late, my daughter?" The man's words groaned just slightly as he lowered himself to a mat. He was getting older, despite his protests, and he could feel it setting in a little more every day. Another part of the reason that he wished to see his only daughter taken care of. "I haven't been able to talk with you very much lately. There are many things happening within our ranks that must be dealt with swiftly."  
The girl only nodded, settling on her knees across from him, her hands folding in her lap. "Hai, I understand, Papa. I am willing to share you." Her bright smile and her words made him laugh, but also filled him with pride. She was very much like her mother...strong and intelligent. How he wished that his own wife could have seen their daughter become a bride herself. How he wished that Himeko could remember more of her. Then perhaps she could see why she is treasured so deeply. "Lovely...my beautiful flower." His words caught her by surprise, though they were pleasant words to hear.  
"Flattering as always, jifu." She giggled once more, looking aside as Shiko entered with a tray of steaming tea. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Shiko-chan." The girl smiled and bowed to Himeko, then to her father. "Touji-sama, someone is here to see you. He has said that it is an emergency. Kato-sama, sir."  
The man blinked in what was apparently surprise, his thick brows raising. "Kato-san?" The man grunted in confusion, standing carefully. "I will return shortly, Himeko-chan." The girl stood as well, bowing politely and watching with faint worry as her father left. It was rare that her father was surprised. But, she chose to wait patiently, as any daughter should for her father.  
She was quiet when he returned after just a brief moment, though this time, he only slid the door open to look in at her. "Gomen nasai, aijou. Duty calls once more. I will speak with you tonight over dinner, ne?" The girl smiled and nodded. "Hai, Papa. Be careful." Her father smiled in return, bowing to her and closing the door quietly.  
Himeko watched as his shadow left the white of the screen, her smile fading. Something gnawed at her...something in the back of her mind. She couldn't place its source...and as such, she only considered it a bit of anxiety at the thought of the wedding in her future. She lifted the cup of tea to her lips that her handmaid had served to her, quietly drinking. 

Rain pounded against the muddy streets, remnants of the droplets sheeting down over roofs and window covers. Feet pounded similarly against the wet ground, without shoes, the bottom hem of a kimono now soiled with the mud. No parasol was held by the young girl, her chest heaving with labored breaths as she paused to calm her now wheezing lungs. She's almost there! She can see the door...it's in her grasp now. "PAPA!!" Her voice screamed almost frantically, even over the loud hiss of raindrops. Again her feet carried her forward.  
Her breath was nearly knocked from her as she skidded and slammed into a stout form that suddenly appeared in front of her. Her surprise was apparent by the yelp that was served from the girl's throat, her fingers clutching at a familiar blue-and-white coat. Her eyes drifted upward, blinking swiftly due to the droplets of rain on her lashes. "Saitou-san!"  
Narrow, dark eyes met hers, his hands holding her carefully to make sure she didn't fall. No smile was on his face...his lips set in a grim, straight line, his brows furrowed slightly. The girl struggled finally, becoming confused by his hold and the expression on his face. "Ano...let me go...I have to find my father!" His hold only tightened on her shoulders, his head shaking. "Iie." A simple, short word, but spoken with such firm command that it surprised her yet again.  
"....Saitou....nande..." Her gaze was caught by two more men, dressed similarly, walking out onto the porch of the house she was headed for. One held a lantern, its flame flickering faintly in the encasing glass. Their expressions were similar to Saitou's, and one of the men shook his head, his eyes closing, head bowing slightly.  
"Saitou! Where is my father?! He wasn't home for dinner...he never even returned to sleep! Is he in there?" The urgency of her voice was not lost to the man who held her. He knew the answer to her question...  
His grip was suddenly empty as the girl quickly squirmed her way out, running for the house. "Papa!!" The young man gave chase. "Matte, Himeko!" 

A scream filled the rainy night air...a scream that did not suit the gentle form that it peeled from. Wails of agony followed, that form sinking down to her knees, cradling another form...bloodied and broken. 

Kagami Touji had committed seppuku. 

The offending katana was still embedded in his midsection...his own katana, its length doused in copper-scented crimson, the rest of the life-fluid puddled around the body. Himeko's kimono was being drenched in the liquid...but she didn't care. Her small frame was curled over that of her father, her fingers clenching frantically at the fabric of his coat. She sobbed openly, screaming for him, as if by her call life would return to him.  
It was certainly not to be. His form was doubled over itself, legs bound so that he could remain upright even in death. It was only when her voice became hoarse from her continuous screaming that Saitou finally approached her grieving form, his hands reaching down to pull her away, no matter her protest. "Come, Himeko...let them clean...the mess up." The expected protest was given, enough in fact, to force him to heft her up in his arms to carry her away. 

It would be so easy. Her weeping form clung to him desperately. He wished to hold her tightly, to kiss her tears away...to love her sorrow away. But despite his wants...for he admitted that it was all they were...he did nothing. He only held her through the night, allowing her to weep away her torment until her sobs finally dissolved into troubled sleep.  
He hadn't wanted her to see her father that way. He had hoped that she wouldn't have come to that place. Such a sight was not meant for such lovely and innocent eyes as hers. She did not deserve it. The reality of life was a harsh one...especially for the age that she lived in, and the rank that she upheld. He hoped, beyond all hopes, that the world that they strove for would become a reality, so that she could be happy once more. 

The morning was not much better, her form twitching suddenly, sitting upright, her eyes wide and awake, sweat clinging in droplets to her forehead. "PAPA!!!" Her fingers clenched tightly against the blanket covering her. A glance around showed her in her room. "...Yume..." Hope leapt into her chest as she rocketed from her bed, the door slamming open with the force of her hand as she rushed to her father's room.  
The dream she had hoped for was not truth at all. His bed was empty still. Remembrance clenched an icy fist around her heart, a wail breaking the peace of the morning as she fell to her knees in the doorway of her father's room. Her hands covered her face, tears wetting her cheeks...drenching them again.  
Strong arms soon enfolded her in comfort again, a deep voice whispering softly to her, fingers brushing into her hair in attempt to soothe. Again, he held her patiently, until she calmed. When she finally looked up at him, he was reminded again that sorrow did not suit her at all...and how badly he wished to give her something else to think about. He shook his head quietly, pressing his lips together tightly, reprimanding himself as he lifted his fingers to her cheeks, wiping gently at her tears with rough fingertips. "Himeko-san...everything will be alright."  
Her eyes were red, swollen just slightly from her anguish. She would cry until no tears were left in her, he thought. But then...it was perfectly understandable for a young girl to mourn the loss of her father...the only parent that she had left. But he determined that he would be there, for as long as she needed. 

Darkness and deep sorrow soon engulfed the girl. She had no family left. No siblings...she was the only child of the Kagami family. Memories were all around her. Her tears were spent, and though it gave her a feeling of gratitude that the town and her friends would show so much support for her, it was not enough to fill the emptiness she felt. She had lost her first love...her protector and her strong arm. Even Saitou's attempts at comfort, as wonderful and caring as they were...were not enough to supress her pain.  
The wedding plans had been postponed after her father's death. Even now, her sadness was still enough that she didn't truly want to think of marrying. But she remembered the look on her father's face...the happiness he felt at her acceptance. A faint smile crept onto her features at the memory...the lift of strain and worry from her father's features. It was wonderful to see.  
"It is good to see you smile, even for a moment, Himeko-chan.." A deep voice stunned her from her reverie, dark eyes blinking rapidly to focus on the man standing quietly in patience just outside the half-open screen. "..Ara..Saitou-san..you startled me.." She didn't expect him to be there, naturally.  
"Is my presence so disturbing that you lose your smile?" He, himself, held a slight sadness to his features as he stepped into the room, watching her as she rose and ..at least attempted a smile. "Iie, Saitou-san..gomen. I was simply..pondering. There are so many things that must be done now.." She would not be able to remain in this place for long. She had no proper job. She never had need of one.  
"Hai. And I will help...if you allow it." He remained respectful to her. She was still worthy of his attention. Her father had died in honor, and he would be certain to keep that in rememberance.  
"Arigatou...it is much appreciated." The young girl bowed politely, though her smile had once again left her features.  
"I have been patient, Himeko-chan.." His sudden tone surprised her, causing dark brown eyes to widen faintly. "..Saitou-san?" Her questioning tone made obvious her surprise. "Himeko-chan...I must implore you to decide. If we are to be married, it must be done soon." His hand lifted as he stepped closer to her, to rest gently against her arm...in hopes to make his words a bit more calm. "Your father wished for you to be taken care of...and I wish to fulfill that request."  
His touch visibly quelled her surprise, her form relaxing more as he continued. "Hai...I know." She turned from him, however. Her gaze passed over the room they were standing in...her father's room. His belongings remained...even the katana that had taken his life was sheathed and on display. "What am I supposed to do now, father...?" Her words were barely whispered, but heard by the man standing behind her due to proximity. His fingers lifted to brush lightly against her neck, into her loosed hair. "You must follow your heart, Himeko.."  
The deep voice once again jarred her back to reality...in more ways than one. A quiet pause settled between the two, where nothing was heard save for their breaths. She finally turned, after a long moment, looking up at him. "...Hai, Saitou-san...my heart." She nodded slowly. The new expression she wore almost surprised him, this time. The fierce determination was returning to her eyes. She became familiar again..no longer a shell of a woman he thought was lost. A smile calmed onto his own somewhat hard features. "Ii. I will leave you to your business, as it is becoming late, Himeko-chan. Oyasuminasai.." He bowed to her.  
She bowed gracefully in return, accompanying him the short distance to the door. She watched beside the shoji screen she leaned against as he walked away. 

"...Sayonara..Saitou-san." 


	6. Natsumaeni

Natsumaeni - Before Summer 

In the center of the brewing hostilities in Japan stood the capital, Kyoto. Beneath the relatively peaceful-seeming lives of the peoples that took their residence and business there was the underlying threat of the battling factions who continuously opposed one another. Always in shadow, kept from the eyes of common folk who would much rather be ignorant of the things that some would be unfortunate enough to see. Among those living on the sidelines and in secret was the Choshu clan, whose leader was the young, but brilliant Kogoro Katsura.  
Those who followed him were chosen through meticulous training strategies in a camp known as the Kihei-tai. Many swordsmen, young and seasoned, would seek this place to prove their skills. If they were found strong enough, they would be further trained in the ways of the assassin..or the hitokiri. Not only did their bodies have to be conditioned for strenuous conditions they would no doubt face..their minds would have to be strengthened as well. They had to understand the purpose that they were present to serve before Katsura would approve.  
It was only a month earlier that Katsura had witnessed the unbelievable abilities of a young man. He quickly became known and even feared among those of the Kihei-tai for his unparalleled strength and speed. Looking at him, at first, Katsura recalled that he had nearly scoffed at the idea that a child would strike fear into even his Kihei-tai leader. But watching the silent boy as he stood relaxed in front of the standing log, he could sense something hidden beneath the childish exterior. And when the log fell, split in two separate peices in no more than the blink of an eye, he knew that this boy, with the flaming red hair, must be taken beneath his command.  
Katsura's hand, even now, rested quietly on the shoulder of that same young boy as they spoke in short whisper to arrange his next meeting. They were at the Aoiyama Inn, where many of his hitokiri were lodged. The boy received many odd looks, as there weren't many as young as him, if any, in their small but effective group. But then, no one questioned either the young swordsman, or the man who they looked to as leader.  
Despite the rainclouds that threatened on the horizon, Katsura had arrived to speak with Kenshin, as he always did with any of the assignments. He didn't use messengers unless it was absolutely necessary. There would be crimson in the sky in the morning. A life would be taken this night.  
The young swordsman tipped his head down a bit, his sword resting against his shoulder, one hand on the sheath, his fingers loose and calm. His other arm stretched out, resting on an upraised knee, his socked toes curling lightly against the mat beneath him. Violet eyes were shielded beneath the soft strands of red that dusted against the skin of his face.  
His fingers barely twitched when he heard the wood of the door scraping against its track, the screen pulling back. He expected Katsura, so immediately looked up to where Katsura's face should be. Nothing? Naught but the black night beyond the door. His eyes naturally began to travel downward, finally resting on the form of a young boy, about his age, at first glance. Kenshin had learned to gauge others quickly...a skill that was well-used in this line of work. This boy was too...beautiful to be Kenshin's age. He was younger..perhaps by only one year, but younger. He had not been hitokiri long, either. This boy was green..fresh. His eyes were large, a deep brown, his hair a deep black that caught the sheen of the moon in such a way as to give it a blue hue.  
"Gomen nasai...wrong room." A simple apology, but polite enough. The boy gave a respectful bow to the other assassin.  
"Yurute, de gozaru." Kenshin's response was similar...short, but polite. His conversation went no further than that, however. He found no reason to elaborate...and nothing to elaborate about. He judged quietly with his gaze on the boy once more before returning his attention to his surroundings.  
The door was closed once more, the boy's steps heard fading away outside. Searching for the dining room, most likely. It was past dinnertime, after all. Footsteps again, and this time, when Kenshin's eyes inquired as to who was present, it was the Choshu leader as he expected. The dark-haired man smiled faintly, as he seemed somewhat prone to do. He was amiable enough, but he was faithful and stern about his men. 

Their meeting was not long at all...as he only needed to give Kenshin information on the subject to be dealt with, and the location that they would be found. It wasn't long before the leader left Kenshin to rest as he would and moved to find his next charge. "Hiko-san?" You've just arrived in Kyoto, have you not?" The same dark-haired boy that had seen Kenshin previously was the one who was approached by the leader, the young man turning to look up at the taller man. "Hn? ..Hai. Katsura-san?" Katsura obviously had given the simple greeting to make himself less imposing to one who would not have met him before.  
"Hai, I am Kogoro Katsura. I'd like to talk with you. I apologize that you haven't had much time to settle in, but we wish to put you to work right away." He was very professional, as well, but that was to be expected. What seemed more odd to the boy was the way the other soldiers of the clan seemed to disperse once he started talking to the young new hitokiri.  
"Hai." The agreement is given in a distracted manner, due to the fact that he's able to note the men suddenly disappearing. "I suspect that this assignment is not a desired one?"  
"None of our assignments are desired ones, Hiko-kun. Tonight, there is an assassination set to take place. On your agreement, you'll be going with the primary assassin, to make sure the job is done. We're not worried about his succeeding, but there may be a lot of people, and it needs to be done quickly and with no witnesses." Quick and to the point. It is the way all of his meetings are held. There is no need to dawdle on minute details. If they have made it beneath his command, they have no need for details.  
"Hai, of course. Himura Kenshin, ne? I saw him earlier." It's hard to mistake the young man, really. His red hair makes him stand out.  
"Hai, you will go with Himura. Be careful not to be in his way. He is strong... He isn't careless, but such power inherently merits caution." The older man nodded as if in confirmation of his words.  
"It is never wise to get in the way of a man with a sword and the heart of an assassin." The boy's fingers twitched faintly around the hilt of his katana...a very old sword, it appeared. The wrappings were a bit worn and frayed. The boy didn't appear to be old or experienced enough to have used the blade quite that much. Perhaps a family heirloom. "Himura-san will fill me in on the details, then?"  
"No, it is not his way to talk much about that sort of thing unless necessary. He'll be leaving just after nightfall. You can meet him out at the corner of the restaurant." The man was relaxed as he explained the situation to Hiko, which inexorably was successful in relaxing Hiko and allowing him to free his mind of anxiety. "There is a prefecture magistrate that you are being sent to kill. He has a troop of six guards, and so we want to ensure that none can get away by sending two instead of just one. Himura-san knows the way, so just follow his lead. Once done, Iizuka will clean up the remains and you will both be out of there."  
The boy bowed his head lightly to show his agreement and cooperation. "As you say, Katsura-san."  
The man considered for a moment that this boy was almost as quiet as Kenshin. Whether it was for a similar reason that he held his tongue, he didn't know, and he wouldn't pry. By the tone and pitch of his voice, he didn't seem to have completely reached adolescence yet, which is unusual..but then many youths penetrate the ranks of the soldiers from time to time, and ususally they're screened out. If the boy got this far, though, there must be a reason for him not having been sent away yet. "Be careful. We can not afford to lose any of our men. I leave it to you." And with that, the man turned and walked away, vanishing down the hallways and out into the city. 

The boy closed his eyes, his head bowing faintly, as he allowed a slightly relieved breath release from his lungs. A steeling breath was drawn back into them as he prepared himself for the wait and the battle that will be ahead. He must find Himura-san now. "He doesn't talk...he seems to block everything out..." His fingers slid the screened door aside where he had found Himura previously, dark eyes peering into the room. Kenshin was still there, his head now bowed, though in much the exact position that he had been in when they had encountered previously. "Quiet and deadly...the perfect assassin. This is what was told to me about you, Himura Kenshin." There's no doubt in his mind that he would like to know Kenshin and become his friend. They were similar in age, after all.  
It made no difference, at this point, really. The other hitokiri was asleep, finding it necessary to rest before being out all night to perform an assassination. It made sense to young Hiko, and so the boy stepped into the room, sliding the door shut behind him as he leaned against the wall near it. He gave a pause before he let himself slide along the wood panels to sit on the floor. His swords were laid comfortably across his lap..which was very different from Kenshin's relaxed, but almost eerily alert position, with his sword hugged against his chest.  
"Perhaps I will get to know you better...or perhaps this may be our last night within each other's sights. Maybe I will never see you again...but I hope that I'm wrong." His head bowed faintly, dark eyes closing as he chose to follow suit of Kenshin and rest. 

His senses snapped back into being, dark eyes opening and fluttering rapidly to chase the sleep away. With a faint shocked expression, he glanced up from his position, praying that Kenshin was still there. To his relief, the red-haired hitokiri was still resting across the room. The young boy stirred as relief washed over his body. He must leave now. It wouldn't be wise to allow Kenshin to find some strange boy sleeping in his room.  
He snuck out quietly and uneventfully, which was yet another source of relief for the young boy. The stars blanketed the sky, the cricket's already chirping their night song as Hiko made his way to the meeting place. The cool night air was refreshing to him, brisk and clean. He filled his lungs heavily with the fresh air, not noticing that the red-haired assassin was approaching.  
"You are Kagami Hiko, are you not?" His voice was calm, but enough to cause the young boy to jump in surprise, his dark hair prickling at the back of his neck as he turned his dark gaze to meet Kenshin's unusually beautiful violet one. The question itself was not unusual to Hiko..merely the fact that Kenshin had arrived only moments after he had. He hoped that Kenshin hadn't seen him leaving the room. If he had, he was giving no concern over it.  
"Hai. Just call me Hiko. It makes things much easier." The young boy bowed respectfully, Kenshin returning the gesture with only a nod. He studied the boy, likely ensuring himself that he was speaking to the correct person, and not a spy. The red-haired assassin nodded, as if approving, and with no further word, he turned and began walking.  
Hiko followed behind, noting to himself that he had expected Himura's footsteps to be as silent as death itself. They weren't quiet, but they weren't the kind to attract attention either. It was Kenshin himself who was silent as death. He said nothing, and was likely to say nothing unless his new traveling companion spoke to him. And unless it was something worth answering.  
Kenshin found himself glancing back quietly to Hiko, though not long enough to be noticed. His shoulders tensed faintly, then relaxed. Tension was in the air. Hiko obviously wanted to say something, and from anyone else he would have been able to hide that fact. The boy wore an expression almost devoid of sense or emotion. A mask, but a very good mask. "You want to say something."  
Kenshin's words caused Hiko to startle out of his reverie. He should have known that the young man would have been more perceptive than most. His fingers played briefly at the frayed wrappings on the hilt of his sheathed katana, smoothing them down.  
"We will be there in ten minutes, so you should talk now if you want to." Kenshin's words were almost unemotional, but the fact that he took notice showed Hiko that he wasn't quite as much of a devil as rumors had made him out to be.  
"Iie. I wouldn't know where to begin, in any case. It's a pity that we couldn't have met under less hurried circumstances." The boy looked away from his companion's back, hoping to keep his mind on the mission that was close at hand. He couldn't be distracted by anything. He would have to be at his most alert to serve Kenshin as he should. 

After several more minutes of walking and silence, Kenshin finally stopped at the corner of a building, his violet eyes turning their keen gaze around the wood edge along the street. Hiko pressed his back against the wall just beside Kenshin, looking only at the hitokiri's profile as he spoke of what he saw. "They will pass by, and we will come out and attack from here. I see seven of them."  
"I will take the back of the group. To ensure that they don't scatter and run...and draw attention." Hiko nodded in affirmation. "I will see firsthand if you live up to your reputation, Himura Kenshin."  
"It will take a few moments due to their numbers. Do not expect the impossible, Hiko-san." The statement wasn't irritated, which was a relief to Hiko. He would certainly dislike being on Kenshin's bad side. The two fell silent, waiting then for the group to approach closer.  
It was without a single word that Kenshin suddenly struck, like a cobra springing from its coil. The guards must have been particularly alert, for the single leader drew his sword. Hiko stepped out from the corner to gauge the situation first. Seven of them, just as Kenshin had said, circled about the magistrate that was their aim.  
Despite the readiness of the single man, taking the time to draw his sword was more than enough time for Kenshin to duck beneath an attempted strike, his sword drawn from its sheath in a mere hairsbreadth of a second. He was as fast as the rumors had said...even faster than they had said, truly. The power behind the unsheathing gave enough momentum to the young assassin that the sword not only cut fatally into the first man's chest beneath his ribcage, but it also continued on to dig into the flesh of the man beside him, in his stomach. Both fell in only half a minute's time, if that.  
Hiko admired only for a moment, stunned by the deadly speed. His hands went to his sword finally, drawing it and charging the others who were now distracted by the appearance of the red-haired assassin and the speed with which he felled their companions. The first victim of Hiko's strike hadn't even heard the approach of the young man, his head soon swept from his very shoulders in a simple clean strike. The man beside him certainly noticed however, blood spattering his cheek and shoulder. It caused him to jump back, raising his sword swiftly to deflect the blow that Hiko aimed for him. Two of them! This assassin wasn't schooled in battoujutsu as Himura was. But he seemed just as deadly, and unusually powerful, despite a rather small frame.  
In a sudden blow, the sandaled foot of the young assassin struck out against the man's knee. The force buckled his leg painfully backward, eliciting a howl of pain from the man before his voice was silenced by a katana thrust into his stomach. The same foot that had kicked and probably shattered his kneecap pushed his body away from the katana. His last vision was a devoid expression from the dark-haired assassin before his eyes clouded in death.  
Kenshin, meanwhile, deflected hasty swings from the men on either side of the magistrate, before stabbing one and then the other in the chest and neck, respectively. He doesn't waste time, that much is certain. His violet gaze noted Hiko charging the last of the bodyguards before he turned his deathlike gaze to the magistrate. The man drew his sword, defending himself against Kenshin's onslaught admirably, but it was all for naught. Kenshin's sword descended in a very standard cut that all swordsmen know, but the cut was powerful enough to sheer through not only the blade of his opponent's sword, but his head as well.  
He turned to face Hiko as Iizuka suddenly appeared from the shadows, speaking even as the steel of Hiko's sword sang in preparation to strike. "Iizuka-san...please clean this mess up." His utterance of the name was truthfully the only thing to halt Hiko's hand, his dark eyes looking to Kenshin. The young man whipped his sword aside, flinging blood free from the blade before he returned it to its sheath with a soft click. "We are done here, Hiko-san. We need to leave."  
The boy nodded in response, crouching quietly and lifting the fabric of one of the fallen soldier's hakama, cleaning his sword carefully before he replaced it in its sheath. Without a word, he was suddenly walking away, seeming more than relieved to get away from the area. It was cause for surprise and concern on Kenshin's part, since he had really expected Hiko to follow him. He wondered if perhaps the scene had affected the boy more than he would let on. It would do no good for him to lose his senses from the shock. "Daijoubu ka?"  
"Hai. Simply reflecting on the fact that I am still alive."  
Kenshin nodded in response. "We need to get out of here before the Shinsengumi arrive." Being caught by their patrols were not a pleasant thing to experience.  
"The Shinsengumi are a joke to themselves and their countrymen. They live only for the power and status that comes with their title and they care nothing for the lives of their fellow men." It seemed to surprise even Kenshin that the boy snapped his response with such ferocity. Despite that, the assassin didn't seem angered. "Gomen nasai, Himura-san. I did not mean to react that way." The boy bowed in apology, giving Kenshin no reason to not believe his apology.  
"They are warriors, like any others in this day and age. All see some corrupt members pass through their ranks, and some collect them. However, it is time for us to leave, lest we be caught here." He elaborated no further on the fact that Hiko reacted so angrily to his warning, and seemed only to forget. 

The trek back to the Aoiyama Inn was a similarly long stroll, but it was not unpleasant, thanks to the cool night. Naturally , Kenshin spoke no further, and it seemed that the most he would ever talk was when there was business to be taken care of. The silence almost seemed to worry Hiko, however, and he quickened his pace to catch up to Kenshin. "I didn't mean to snap at you back there, Himura-san.." He certainly did not want to offend in any way. "The Shinsengumi are a thorn in my side. A ..sensitive subject."  
"As they are for Katsura-san, also." He responded quickly, but quietly. It was his way. "Most of us have enemies that we are here to fight for one reason or another. It is not wrong for you to have one as well."  
"Katsura-san? Because he is the leader of the Choshu?" It did not surprise him that the Shinsengumi would have more enemies than himself.  
"His master was put to death by the Shogunate, and the Shinsengumi fight to preserve that institution, whcih we fight to destroy, in order to bring about a better world for the people of this country."  
"Hai. Katsura-san is a very admirable man. Very much like my father. I hope to be like him someday." The young boy's voice softened faintly upon speaking of his father. He must hold him in high esteem.  
"It is a good goal to have. I see no reason that you would not be able to." It is likely not a goal that Kenshin shares, himself. Then again, very few people even know why he's fighting this soon-to-be war. In fact, it seems as if he's there just for the sake of being there, most of the time. 


End file.
